A Wolf in Sheep Clothing
by skullycandy12
Summary: Zabuza has Kakashi right where he wants him.


Kakashi frown. Someone was watching him from the shadows. Why? He didn't but that didn't change the fact he was being stalked. And who ever it was had the audacity to think he didn't notice.

Kakashi scoffed. He didn't get to be know as the great Copycat of Konoha for noting. Judging by the sound of the leaves crunching under his stalker foot it was obviously a male. Females tend to be lighter and move quicker on their feet.

Whoever was watching him had suppress their chakra low enough so Kakashi couldn't read it. Which lead Kakashi to the conclusion of an enemy ninja targeting him.

It had to be why else would would someone mask their chakra if they no attention of hurting him? Taking a deep breath Kakashi close his book and slide into a pocket of his green Jonin vest.

He was walking with both his hands in his pocket. Acting as if he didn't hear light footsteps behind he stop walking.''Come on out I know your there.'' Kakashi said getting into a defensive position encase of an surprise attack.

Zabuza smirk_,''So Kakashi notice me. Huh? Well that doesn't change a thing . I will get what I came here for one way or another.''_Kakashi glared into darkness of the forest waiting but noting happen. He had a kunai in his his hands and all of his muscle were tense waiting to pounce.

Kakashi whole body body was on alert when he felt an all to familiar presence appeared behind him. Spinning around Kakashi was ready to attack but found that what ever was behind him had vanished.

''Enough games show yourself.'' Kakashi yelled as he lifted up his forehead protector scanning the area with his sharingan. Zabuza hissed under his breath. ''The same trick won't work on me twice you know.''

Zabuza spoke in such husk low manner Kakashi barely could make out the voice that was talking to him. It sounded familiar but Kakashi couldn't quite place it .He knew the man was speaking like this so he couldn't identify him.

But Kakashi did know one thing. By what the man said they must of fought before. But where,when,how were still the question that had yet to be answerer.

''Doubt it will but it's worth a try.'' Kakashi said with sly grin on his face that seem to piss Zabuza off.

Zabuza scowl and grip the sword in his hands tighter.''That asshole is trying to provoke me into making a mistake.''  
Sighing to himself Kakashi yelled out into the darkness,''Well if your not coming out at least tell me what you want'', again Kakashi tense his body waiting to see if anting would happen.

''Revenge.'' Zabuza purred threw a kunai at Kakashi who mange to dodge before hit do serious damage but it still mange to graze his shoulder slightly.

Kakashi automatically threw a kuani back in the direction that Zabuza kunai was throw. As he did his vision start blur and his legs buckle under his weight.

''What the . . . . '' Kakashi mumble as he fell felt strong hands wrap around his waist. His body tense but he found that he could not move. Zabuza smirk to his self as Kakashi body start to have convulsion in his arms before the man black out.

* * *

Kakashi woke with a dry taste in his mouth and a pounding headache. He was laying a bed with a chain cuffed around his foot linking him to the base of the bed.

''So the tip of the kunai has some kind of drug on it. Dammit!'' Kakashi mumble as he sat pulled on the chain testing to see how strong it was. The chain seem to be fuse with chakra so he couldn't break it with brute strength.

Sighing to himself Kakashi wait for his eye to adjusted to the darkness unaware that someone was watching intensely.

''Comfortable?'' Zabuza sneer as he flicker the lights on giving Kakashi a full view of the man. Zabuza stood in the dim lighting with one hand on his hip and the other leaning ageist the wall.

''I . . . . .killed . . . . . . you?!'' Kakashi gasped.

''Correction you buried me alive. But lets not fret over details shall we?''

Kakashi graped his head in pain as the world start to spin around him he was between fainting or throwing up until he felt a strong had on his back centering around him.

Kakashi frozen startled by sudden warm breath trickling down his back. He didn't even see Zabuza move from by the wall and now the large man was behind him with an all to familiar arm around his waist.

''Don't move around too much the drug is still running throughout your system. Don't want ya fainting before we have our fun.'' Zabuza slide his hands up Kakashi naked chest stopping right at the nipples.

Kakashi hadn't realize he was naked till Zabuza cold hands trail down his body making his squirm in discomfort.

* * *

**Author notes: I wonder what going to happen next? lol**


End file.
